Missing you
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: What'd seemed like forever, the two friends finally decide to take a desperately needed break to see each other after so long of work.. They agree to meet at the local Coffee shop for a cup of tea or coffee and to share a conversation... find out what happens in this, new, Spandy Fanfic..


**Welcome to another Spongebob and Sandy fanfic.. A.. Spandy Fanfic! R &R.**

It had been a few months since they had last seen each other, work always seemed to keep the two separated. That was why today they decided to take a desperately needed break from work to see each other. Spongebob had phoned Sandy the day prior to this one, asking if she was free for today, and if she wanted to get some coffee.

Alone at an empty table sat a sponge, who held his hands around a cup of coffee to keep his hands warm, he was waiting for her. The bells on the door chimed when a new guest arrived, his eyes left the steaming cup to see Sandy standing at the door, looking around the room, she must've been looking for him.

He raised his hand to get her attention and then waved her over, Spongebob couldn't help but to blush, she looked different than she usually did, it was amazing what she looked like without her suit and helmet, Sandy wore a pink sundress that fell to her knees.

Spongebob stood up to greet her with a hug, "It's so nice to see you again, you don't know how much I've missed you." Spongebob said in her neck, Sandy closed her eyes to take in his smell, a little bit of cologne that went a long way, did he always smell this good?

He felt different, in a more, mature way, he wasn't in his usual outfit, instead he wore long jeans and a plain white shirt, was he taller? His arms felt stronger, in a safe way, and his voice, was he always this foreign, or did something change? Maybe it had something to do with age, Hmm I guess being away for so long gets you to notice things.

Spongebob pushes her chair in before taking a seat across from her, "So, Sandy how've you been these days?" Spongebob asked her, Sandy shrugged, "Oh ya know, the usual, working til I die, this is actually the first time I've went out and done something like this, other than grocery shoppin, man my bosses have me workin to tha bone, but i decided that it would be nice ta take a break and have lunch with my bestest friend." Sandy said as she placed her hand on his.

Spongebob blushed as he took her hand, "Yeah, I hear ya, it's the same at work, Krabs only let me take the day off because he had a back ache." Spongebob shrugged, Sandy looked at her cup of tea, "Seems like we're both very busy these days." she said, "Yeah, I wish we had more time together like we used to, it's just not fun with you locked away." Spongebob said as he looked away.

Sandy smiled, "Y'all miss me?" she asked, of course she already knew the question, Spongebob looked up at her, Spongebob smiled, he blushed, "Yeah, of course I do.. Hmm?" Spongebob cocked his eyebrow.

"Was that you?" he asked her a he looked under the table to see her foot trailing up and down his leg, "It's just footsie, do y'all got a problem with that?" she asked as she rested her chin on the back of her hands.

Spongebob put on a small smile, "E, er no." he shook his head, "Good." she said as she ran her foot up his leg, "He he, that tickles." he giggles, Sandy also giggles as he starts to play along, one foot brushing softly against her knee.

He blushes as her foot goes even higher, her foot rubs his inner thigh, creating chills that sweep down his spine, "What's wrong Spongy?" Sandy cooed as she inches closer to his groin, he should put a stop to this right now to keep it from going any further, no, no, don't spread your legs.

Spongebob began to sweat, he was short of breath, but why? He hadn't even done anything to get his heart racing. Sandy pulled closer to the table, accidentally shaking it and causing Spongebob's coffee to spill all out over the table, and himself.

Spongebob shot up in pain at the instant contact of the hot beverage coating his pants, and what made it worse was that his bulge was now visible. Sandy gasped as she stood up, "I, am so sorry Spongebob." she said as she approached him with a few napkins.

Spongebob was already wiping away as much as the paper would let him, "Awe I feel so bad, do y'all want me ta help y'all cleanup?" she asked as he took the napkins she offered him, Spongebob glanced at her, "Y, yes please." he said before they went to the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm really am sorry Spongebob." Sandy said as she scrubbed his pants in the sink, Spongebob walked out of one of the stalls after cleaning himself up, he was still in his underwear, and his shirt draped open, he sighed, "Don't worry about it." he smiled as she turned to look at him.

Her eyes traveled down his spongy figure, his nicely toned chest, "I didn't mean to spill it on ya, I was just." Spongebob now stood directly in front of her, "It's ok, it happens, don't beat yourself up over it." he said, Sandy smiled, "Yer too sweet." she said while she slid her hands around him in a weak hug.

Now silent, they stood in front of each other, staring at eachother, his breath was hot on her neck, "Spongebob." she softly spoke while her hands ran down his sides, his hand fiddled with the skirt of her dress.

His heart raced, what were they doing? Alone in a bathroom, him basically naked, but, it was strange that she wanted it to, otherwise she wouldn't be touching him. Is this what happens when you don't see each other? for a while?

Their lips brushed against each others, she licked his lips before pulling him in for a kiss, "Hmm." he moaned as he kissed back, bringing her body in closer to his. Spongebob squeezed her hips as he pressed her against his groin.

"Hah." they breathed while their mouths hung open, Spongebob opened his eyes to look at her, staring dead in her eyes before he picked her up around his hips and brung her to the sink behind her, sitting her down on it as he forced her into a harsh kiss, his hand rubbing up against her lower back, she bit his bottom lip.

"Hah Spongebob." she said as he thrusted into her, making her back hit the mirror, Spongebob began to pull her dress up and over her head, his fingers spread up her thigh, before reaching her black underwear, his hand slipping under her panties, he began to massage her bush, his fingers pushed in and out of her pussy.

Sandy held onto him as she panted, "Huh, I missed you," Spongebob said as he rubbed harder, his faced burried in her neck, "Huh where were you all this time?" he asked before he bit down on her neck causing her to moan out loud.

Sandy bit down on her fingers to keep herself from screaming, they were in a public restroom after all. Spongebob yanked her panties off of her, he twirled the thin fabric around his finger before flinging it over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was away, for so long, I was just so caught up in huh work." she apologies as she holds his back, "H, hah, I've huh missed ya too, i, never want ta be apart from Y'all again, it, ha drives me crazy." she moaned as they kissed again.

Sandy slides her hand down his face, "where… Have Y'all been?" she asked while they took the moment to breathe.

Spongebob stood still in front of her his hands held her thighs, "I've been here all along, don't ever, leave like that again." he said as he shook his head as he pushed her back.

They stumbled into one of the stalls, slamming the door close, his hand could be seen locking it. Sandys hands rested on his shoulders as she stepped closer to him, their faces brushed against each others, their breaths for shallow against their faces.

Sandy closed her eyes as Spongebob forced his soft lips on hers, slow and steady, her held her by her arms, while one of his hands left for her jaw, the other slid behind her waist, soft, firm strong hands held her.

"Nah, Spongebob." Sandy moaned as she held onto his back as he moved her back against the stall door, pushing his leg between her legs as he pushed her body further into his own while he sucked on her neck, biting slightly to give a better feeling. Sandy wrapped her hands around his head, "Hnn, Sponge." she moaned as he ran his hand up her stomach before squeezing her breasts.

His tongue worked over the top of her breasts as he reached behind her to unhook her bra, Sandy moaned as he rubbed himself against her, "Spongebob." she moaned, "D, do you miss me?" he asked her as he bit her neck, Sandy closed her eyes, "Hn," she moaned before she pushed him back, forcing him to fall on the toilet seat.

Sandy climbed on his lap, pulling his upper body into hers, her arms dropped around his back, while his hands rubbed her outer thighs, their bodies grinding against each other, Sandy moaned as she looked down at his bulge that was rubbing against her, still in his underwear.

Sandy moaned as he thrusted up, causing her to almost lose her balance, she looked in his eyes as she glided along with him, "Hnn.. Spongebob, I, huh.. W, want it." she quietly moaned, Spongebob just stared at her face, he gripped her hips before taking one of his hands to pull his briefs down, sitting up just to slide them off.

Sandy looked down at him, sticking up between them, she glances up at his face before taking him, sitting up she leaned back as she lead him towards her entrance, slowly she sits down on him, she gasps at the pressure given by him.

"S, Sandy." he called her name as he looked back and forth between her face and his member that was slowly pushing inside her, "A, are you sure about this?" he asked as he looked down at their connecting body parts, "I don't want to hurt you." he said as he turned his head up to her face.

Sandy shook her head, "hnn, No.. I, I want to, hnn, i, it's ok." she said as she tightened her arms around him, Sandy bit her lip, he was bigger than she'd thought he was, "uh, it's in." he groaned as he adjusted himself.

"A, are you ok?" he asked her, Sandy smiles, "Huh, great." she moans as she bites her fingers as she starts to move. Spongebob bites his lip as he holds her hips and starts to pump in and out of her, slowly picking up the pace.

Spongebob sucked on her bottom lip before kissing her, his tongue slid in her mouth and poked her tongue, now engaging in a frenzy, their affair quickly heated up, he sucked on her tongue before releasing it, biting her bottom lip before moving onto her neck, sucking on her skin, his hands rubbed her breasts as he brought them in his mouth.

"Nah, Spongebob." Sandy cried out, "I, I.. want… huh more." Spongebob said as he dug his fingers into her hips, he leaned back gropping at her breasts as they bounced from him putting more force into each thrust.

"Nah Spongebob!" she cries out as he turns the tables, now, Sandy is pushed against the stall door, her legs draped around his hips, "Sp, Spongebob." Sandy moans as he bites down on her neck, Spongebob moans, panting, "Huh, S, Sandy.. I, I'm.. I think I'm… huh oh neptune." he moans as he tightens his grip around her.

"Huh, m, me too.." she says as she hugs him tighter, "Hnn, wait for me, Spongebob." she moans, Spongebob grunts as he thrusts one more time as hard as he could, Sandy cries out, their voices echo throughout the entire bathroom.

After a few minutes of recovering they walk out of the stall, picking up their clothes, Spongebob buttons his shirt while he stands behind Sandy. Sandy slips her dress down over her body before Spongebob slides his hands around her waist.

Spongebob kisses her back, "You were amazing." he said as he hugged her, kissing her neck, "I'm glad we got to see eachother again." he said, Sandy slowly turns around to face him, she smiles.

"When can I see you again?" he asks as he takes her hands, Sandy's smile fades, "We should sit down, and drink our coffee." she suggested, Spongebob's smile fades away, "Oh, um, ok."

The two sit down at their table, Spongebob had ordered another cup of coffee, since his last one was spilled, he'd also ordered two small slices of cake for each other. Sandy looks down at her cake, she loved carrot cake. Sandy looked up at Spongebob who had ordered himself French Vanilla cake, he had some white frosting covering his lips.

It was like nothing had ever happened between them just now, Sandy stirs her tea, "I had a great time today." she said, Spongebob looks up at her, he licks away the frosting, he smiles, blushing, "Yeah, me too, I kinda…. Wanna do it again." he said while he looked away.

"So uh, when can we.. do this again? I mean, we don't have to come to the Cafe." he shook his head, "We could go to your house, or mine, and we could, stay the night." he suggested, Sandy sighed.

"We can't." she spoke up, breaking Spongebob's rant, he stared at her, "What do you mean, we can't?" he asked, Sandy hesitated, looking away, something about her read something horrible, but what? "Sandy!"

"I'm leaving." Sandy said, she didn't look at him, she couldn't, she didn't look at him, she couldn't, "You're.. Leaving? Y, you mean just for a few days, or weeks.. Right? You're coming back, right?" he asked her, without realising that his voice was beginning to grow louder.

Sandy looks up at him, tears sat at the edges of her eyes, and he was crying too, "No, I can't." Sandy shook her head, "What do you mean you can't? You can't leave." he shook his head, "I have no choice, Spongebob, my bosses, they're cutting the funds for my research." Sandy informed.

 **Dun dun dun! The End!**

 **Hey, what a great ending right! Well.. wasn't it? Anyways.. Thanks for reading this hot story… tell me whatcha think ^^**


End file.
